


Pancakes

by rose_gardens



Series: Mikannie Week 2020 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_gardens/pseuds/rose_gardens
Summary: "I think I want this every morning."Mikannie Week Day 6: Domestic Fluff
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Series: Mikannie Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981510
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet. I'm not super proud of how this one turned out but I needed to write something light and fluffy.

Annie woke up in a room that wasn't hers. A wall hanging was displayed opposite the double bed, and a black lampshade hung over the ceiling light.

Annie wasn't worried for even a moment. This was her girlfriend's bedroom. She hadn't been to Mikasa's house before - last night was the first time. Last night... the memory made Annie blush. She covered her face with one of Mikasa's purple silk pillows.

After a few minutes of lying awake, Annie decided to get up. It was eight in the morning, according to the bedside clock, and Annie rarely slept in past 7. Annie sifted through the pile of clothes at the foot of the bed, searching for the clothes she had discarded last night. She found her briefs and a shirt that turned out to be Mikasa's, which Annie decided to wear anyway. It seemed fitting.

Mikasa was in the dining room-kitchen, sitting at the table with a decorated cup filled with tea. She looked up when Annie entered.

"Good morning," she said softly. Oh, how Annie loved that voice. "Did you sleep well?"

"Alright," Annie responded. "Your bed's soft."

Mikasa smiled, setting down her drink. "Do you want tea? Coffee? Something to eat?"

"Breakfast. Yeah." Annie sat down at the table. She kept her focus on Mikasa's teacup, but that moved to Mikasa's face.

Mikasa was very pretty. Her lips were pale pink and sweet - Annie had kissed them last night - and lovely eyelashes. She had short dark hair, now messy from sleep. Annie hadn't thought of cutting her hair, but seeing how nice Mikasa looked with it made her consider getting out the bathroom scissors.

Mikasa was muscular, too. She worked out at the same gym Annie did, but she was more visibly built than Annie.

"We have bread for toast, and cornflakes... no porridge, though." Mikasa pushed out her chair and stood up.

"You don't have to-"

"You're a guest. I'm getting you breakfast." 

Annie couldn't argue with that. She sat in her seat and watched as Mikasa opened the fridge to get things out.

"Oh, we have some pancake mix left over," Mikasa said, pulling out a jam jar covered in cling wrap. Of course she didn't use the premade stuff like everyone else.

"I haven't had pancakes for years," Annie mumbled. 

"Well, that settles it," Mikasa said. She closed the fridge door, and undid the pancake mix. "I'm making you pancakes."

Annie didn't protest. She just sat and watched Mikasa pull out a pan and set it on the stovetop, pouring the mix into it. It sizzled with the heat. Mikasa turned to a pot of utensils and pulled out a spatula. She hummed a tune Annie didn't recognise, and looked over to smile at her. 

That one glance made Annie's heart melt again. How had she ended up here, with Mikasa? All of Annie's friendships had taken her years to be comfortable around, and the hookups and flings she'd had never made her feel as... _gooey_ as this did. She wanted to wake up like this every day.

Great. Now she felt like a hypocrite. She could never make fun of Reiner and Bertholt's sappy compliments ever again.

"Breakfast's ready," Mikasa said, turning off the stove. Annie stood up, watching Mikasa scrape the pancakes onto a plate. She didn't notice, and Annie had an idea. She crept forward, until she was right behind Mikasa.

"Boo." 

Mikasa yelped, spinning around. "Don't _do_ that!" She said, half-playful. "I could have dropped the plate."

"But you didn't," Annie said. She looked up, into Mikasa's eyes. They were nice eyes - pretty, storm grey eyes she could get lost in.

"Here," Mikasa said, passing the plate of pancakes to Annie, not breaking eye contact. 

"Thank you," Annie said, taking the plate.

They stared at each other for a moment, before Mikasa leaned down and kissed Annie on the cheek. Annie's hand went reflexively to her face. Neither Mikasa or Annie were very affectionate people, at least not in public.

Yeah. Annie could get used to this.


End file.
